Santana Lopez
Santana Diabla Lopez is a main character on Glee. Santana is an alumni of William McKinley High School as of Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. She served as the co-captain of the Cheerios and as a member of the school's glee club, the New Directions. She was previously a member of the all-girls second glee club, The Troubletones. In Season Four, she started as a student at The University Of Louisville where she has been given a scholarship in Cheerleading, but in Diva, the thirteenth episode of that season, it is revealed that she dropped out. In the same episode she also moves to New York and becomes roommates with Brody Weston, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Although Santana has a history of relationships with male characters, she is a lesbian and in the episode Pot O' Gold, she began a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce, with whom she had previously maintained a 'friends-with-benefits' arrangement. In Season Three, Santana deals with her coming out as a lesbian, and being in a relationship with Brittany. In the Season Four episode, The Break-Up, Santana and Brittany went on a break, due to them being far away from each other. Their break-up was made official in Diva, but they will always be best friends. In the episode I Do, she shared a one-night stand with Quinn Fabray. In Feud, she tries to find out Brody's secret but instead she gets kicked out of Rachels apartment because she acused Brody of cheating. Santana Lopez is portrayed by''' Naya Rivera. Her middle name Diabla was confirmed by Ryan Murphy via Twitter. Biography '''Season One 'Pilot' Santana's first appearance on the series is in the Pilot episode, she appeared with Quinn, both dressed as Cheerios Uniform referring that they are both a member of the Cheerios by Coach Sue Sylvester. Santana is a mean, bitch, and insults people around along side with Quinn Fabray. 'Showmance' Santana Lopez and her fellow cheerleaders Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce (this episode was Brittany's first appearance) auditioned for the glee club with a tongue-in-cheek rendition of "I Say A Little Prayer." 'Acafellas' Santana is first seen in the episode with the rest of the New Directions in the choir room rehearsing. Then she is seen walking beside Rachel with Quinn trying to persuade Rachel to tell Will that his choreographing is terrible and that they need to hire someone else, but really they are trying to sabotage the Glee Club. While Mercedes is looking down because she doesn't have a boyfriend, Santana is seen making out with Puck and this reveales that the two are dating. She is then seen again in Sue's office along with Quinn telling Sue about their plan. After that Santana is seen confronting Puck over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her financially, breaking up with Puck in the process. This then leads to Puck being interested in older women because he thinks that "young girl's shoot you down and make you feel terrible." Santana along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt in order to destroy the New Directions. The three spies then convince the Glee Club to hire professional choreographer Dakot Stanely. Santana goes to Carmel High School with the club to ask him to choreograph for New Directions. 'Preggers' She is seen at the glee rehearsals, sitting next to Brittany and Quinn. She is also seen cheering on the football team. 'The Rhode Not Taken' Santana sings background vocals in Last Name and Somebody To Love with the Glee Club members. She also looks shocked when Puck reveals Quinn's pregnancy. 'Vitamin D' Santana is given pseudo-ephedrine by Terri Shuester and sings background vocals in the Halo/Walking on Sunshine mash-up with the New Direction Girls and at the end of the episode they are found out by Mr. Schue that they were cheating by taking pseudo-ephedrine. She also laughs about Brittany saying Quinn is gone buying elastic-waist pants to Rachel. 'Throwdown' Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue Sylvester, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director of the club, she picks Santana for her "elite glee club." In her group, she performs background vocals in Hate on Me. She then sings Ride wit Me, and Keep Holding On with the entire Glee Club. Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. 'Mash-Up' Santana gets jealous when Puck sings Sweet Caroline to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She is seen hugging Matt and saying 'I Love You'. She performs background vocals in Bust a Move with all the other members. She then slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode with the other members because he said that he had never been slushied before when he went to school. 'Wheels' Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she didn't enjoy. She disapproves of the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie, but after some convincing, she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck, and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the drug-filled cupcakes. She is seen performing background vocals in Proud Mary with the rest of the Glee Club. Ballad Santana picks Brittany as her ballad partner. She performs background vocals in Lean on Me. Santana and Brittany's duet is not shown in the episode. Hairography Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and learning "hairography" from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man," Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting and that nobody can erase her super hot sexts. She also says that asking someone to babysit is so 90s. She performs background vocals in Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, and True Colors with the Glee Club. Mattress Santana is briefly seen with Brittany, drawing on Rachel's picture in a school yearbook. Santana also performs background vocals in Jump and Smile (Charlie Chaplin). Sectionals (Episode) She is included in a five-party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the set-list she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it although her actions were unintentional. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club, she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's "the best part of her day." However, she said if anyone in the club told anyone that she said that, she would deny it because she likes being popular and not being a Lima loser. She performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You, and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. Hell-O Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both of them. He accepts, but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. However, they do offer to make out in front of him. She performs background vocals in Gives You Hell and Hello, Goodbye. The Power of Madonna After Sue asks the Cherrios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advises Santana to try to date Finn Hudson, and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings Like a Virgin, which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blasé about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. She is the one that says she knows Jesse is a spy. She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in Ray of Light and 4 Minutes and performs background vocals in Like a Prayer. Home (Episode) Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of A House Is Not a Home she is seen with her head on Brittany's shoulder while their pinkies are linked. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue's vomit-inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in Beautiful and Home (Stephanie Mills). Bad Reputation Santana instantly blames Puck for starting the Glist because Quinn is first. However, she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs background vocals in Ice Ice Baby as well as in Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in Glee Club. When they start dating, she confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in the duet, The Boy Is Mine. Santana sings background vocals in One. Dream On (Episode) Santana plays a minor role as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings background vocals in Dream a Little Dream. Theatricality Santana sings main vocals with the girls' and Kurt's performance of Bad Romance. For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and a black lacy body suit, similar to one worn by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of Shout It out Loud and Beth (Song). Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from Azimio Adams and David Karofsky and is seen laughing at the end of the episode because Mercedes says they looks weird. Funk Santana and the rest of the Cheerios fall into a depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. She is seen crying with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck, and Mercedes singing ''Good Vibrations. She is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals and the "Naya dance" in Give up the Funk. She joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. Journey Santana discusses Sue's placement as a judge at Regionals with the rest of the club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club." At Regionals, she is told by Will Schuester to keep focused when she says "we know we can't win." She performs a solo in Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) , along with Puck and background vocals in Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results of Regionals with the rest of Glee Club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana admits that before Glee she "hated everyone in the club." She is seen crying and singing in To Sir, with Love, in which she has a solo. When the continuation of the club is announced, she is seen linking pinkies with Brittany and smiling during Over the Rainbow. Season Two In Season Two, Naya Rivera, who plays Santana Lopez, was upgraded to a series regular. Audition It is revealed that over the summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and increase her popularity. This shows that Santana isn't as confident as she appears to be. This proves to be extremely effective as nearly all the guys that come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by her increased breast size. Santana seems pleased with the attention, except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are ogling her. Santana is demoted from Head Cheerio to the "bottom of the pyramid" after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana got a boob job. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head cheerleader, as she intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy as a sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of being a slut because of her past pregnancy. Britney/Brittany Santana defends Brittany when she says she doesn't want to do a Britney Spears' number. Later at the dentist's office, she accompanies Brittany and says her dad is a real doctor so she can pay for the anaesthesia. She somehow enters the same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against the Music. Next in the auditorium, she performs vocals during the club's performance of Toxic. Grilled Cheesus Santana supports Kurt, whose father just suffered a heart attack. At the end sings with New Directions, One of Us. Duets She is seen lying on a bed with Brittany and nuzzling her neck. When Brittany proposes singing a duet together, Santana harshly rejects the idea by saying that she doesn't love her, and only needed someone to make out with while Puck was in juvie. She then proposes a duet with Mercedes, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school." She and Mercedes then sing River Deep, Mountain High. When she learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie Abrams she believes Brittany is only using him for his voice and that Brittany doesn't care about sex as much as he does, showing that she's jealous of Artie. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, she is disgusted at the sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming!." When she and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, she is visibly upset and tries to attack them and attempts to take the free dinner coupons to Breadstix meant for the winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. The Rocky Horror Glee Show She portrays Magenta, alongside Quinn. She also sings her first solo with the song, Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana seems primarily interested in seeing Finn and Sam walking around in their underwear, and makes loud sexual comments regarding it, making Finn feel self-conscious. She also spies on Mr. Schuester and Emma Pillsbury alongside Brittany when they sing Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me, where she has a solo. She and Brittany make fun of Emma for being a virgin. Never Been Kissed Santana, along with the other girls in New Directions, participates in the boys vs. girls challenge. She and Brittany go on a double date with Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams. She sings in the mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. The Substitute When Will is sick, he imagines her as a five year old in her Cheerios uniform where she compliments younger Puck. When Rachel Berry tries to have all the focus in glee club on her, Santana attempts to attack her, but is held back by most of New Directions. As a joke, she introduces herself as Rachel Berry to Holly Holiday, Saying she's Finns loud, loud girlfriend. But holly knew they'd swapped names. She sings backup vocals during Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. Furt Santana becomes furious with Rachel, Quinn, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany because they hold a girls' meeting about the fact that Kurt is being bullied by David Karofsky and she was not invited. Rachel dismisses her by stating that they have boyfriends on the football team who can help defend Kurt, while she is only having sex with Puck, and that Puck cannot help protect Kurt without risking being sent to juvie again. Angered by this, she seems intent on getting back at Rachel, and threatens Finn with the fact that she has taken his virginity. Despite this, she attends the wedding for Carole Hudson-Hummel and Burt Hummel, as part of the wedding band/choir, where she sings backup vocals in Marry You along with the rest of New Directions. She also sings backup vocals in Just the Way You Are along with the members of New Directions. She seems surprised back in the choir room when Kurt says he is leaving for Dalton Academy, she gives Rachel a disgusted look when she says that Kurt will be competing against them. Special Education Rachel protests for not having her solo at 2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship, resulting in the Santana and Finn hook up being revealed. During the competition, she sings backup vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life along with the members of New Directions, followed by her solo in Valerie while Mike and Brittany dance. She also sings backup vocals again in Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas At the beginning, New Directions, including Santana, is seen decorating a Christmas tree in the choir room while singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Santana sings back-up vocals in We Need a Little Christmas, only to be scared out along with the rest of the club. She accompanies Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren Zizes, Artie, and Brittany to the mall so they can re-enforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Santana asks Santa for bling. Later in the episode, she is seen ready to cut her hair off - which is revealed to be mostly extensions - for charity. She sings back-up vocals in Welcome Christmas and is present with the club at Mr. Schue's house to decorate his tree. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Santana can be seen practicing the routine with her fellow cheerleaders, and then she eventually talks and sticks up for Brittany when Sue wants to shoot Brittany out of her "Sueclear Weapon." Later, she chooses Cheerios over Glee, but then quits when Finn comes to talk them into staying, particularly Quinn. She's also not to fond of the idea of Sue shooting Brittany out of a cannon. She joins the Glee Club and football team as they perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll, which she helps sing lead vocals on. Silly Love Songs (Episode) Santana wears normal clothes since she isn't a cheerleader anymore. Rachel insults her, after the club begins to call her out, saying the only job she'll have "will be working on a pole" along with Lauren calling her a bitch. Santana gets offended and walks out of practice. Brittany comforts her as she vents about trying to be honest, but people suck. When Puck performs Fat Bottomed Girls, she is clearly annoyed that he's singing to Lauren Zizes|Lauren, then she and Lauren have a fight in the hallway because she was talking about Lauren to Puck without knowing that she was behind her. Santana suspects that Quinn and Finn may be having an affair because of the looks they exchange and the "gassy infant look" on Finn's face. She decides to do what she does best, revenge. As revenge and to further prove her point, she gives them mono by kissing a sick boy then kissing Finn at his booth, effectively spreading the germs. Comeback Santana talks to Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains that she knows that Finn and Quinn are going behind his back and the only reason that he is still with Quinn is because he's in denial. In order to show that he isn't a pushover, Santana proposes that they start dating because of what Quinn and Finn having been doing. She is also seen wearing Rachel's outfit along with Tina and Quinn. Blame It on the Alcohol Santana attends The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza with the rest of the club, proceeding to get drunk with the rest of the members. She is seen making out with Sam a lot in Rachel's basement. Finn describes Santana as the "weepy hysterical drunk," as she is crying and yelling at Sam, accusing him of liking Quinn more. She gets jealous when Sam and Brittany kiss in Spin the Bottle. They all come to school hung-over, and perform Blame It (On the Alcohol), where Santana has a solo. When New Directions performs Tik Tok at the WMHS alcohol awareness assembly, Santana and Brittany throw up in the middle of the performance and in the performance Santana vomits in her hand. After they recover from their hangover, Santana thanks Mr. Schuester for being there for them when they need him. Gallery Tumblr m6x4ujbh2F1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m6xsslPI5r1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m6xstsElXD1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m6xsv2NkSz1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7gr4s1ko11ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7p35aVlZX1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m7rbtbOySD1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7yrycp6gj1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7zn70YIFS1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m084jijU831qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476dy1wTV1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr lw1hi9dvwm1qjrqwd.gif Winksantana.gif Brittany and Santana Singing Me Against The Music.png tumblr_m4751vDDBg1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m885gahLdx1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m849h2jDpg1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m849giU2DK1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m729i4W1X91qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476x7tVIM1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476wfRrh71qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m476vme6y31qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476smU19J1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476r9pzFZ1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476ovZCEs1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476nv8pKP1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m476mfiyLe1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476krq7FG1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m476hvt5QQ1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m67lc1n3fD1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m48tvtdnM51qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m39q5eeQJB1qlh0k8o1_500.gif tumblr_m39ahgXdAU1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m39acmxxYv1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m39aa4Jcak1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m39a966t7J1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m8ev1fLd0z1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m8eux7vfS81ql8qts.gif tumblr_m7qz480JUB1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m7gr77KSju1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6xhsuXIU91ql8qts.gif tumblr_m6rvlebopp1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m6qgqn8rT11qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m6qgdoCctG1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m6oax8hp6g1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m5y6s7DGkW1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m5k645dUD51qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5k68aCwPb1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5k6gmZ1GO1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5k5yptdW91qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5k5wqmaTv1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5fof8VMcA1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5foejEHEf1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m4atzrw3dG1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m3wtrgjpB91qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m1sqmqglJz1qlutygo1_400.jpg tumblr_m1sqm4LmyH1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m1sqlhtZZF1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m0q0seX73T1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m0jbr7ojzL1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m0jbqmSHH11qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzyhefJQRg1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzyhalZYzP1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjoccQChR1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjo4zS7D81qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lykuswlBo31qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lykuikwlbN1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_lyku5bOcDV1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lwkk9oq48J1ql4pato1_500.gif tumblr_lwc0vdfhgN1qlutygo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lw1h4tZHUL1qjrqwd.gif tumblr_lvuuqej50E1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_lvp01pZAcC1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lvc0rl3wCP1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_lv4yo2y5v11qb1ucz.gif tumblr_lv3la5vBLL1qieab0.gif tumblr_lv3e2yN9oC1qheva7.gif tumblr_luw7nvk06D1qjrqwd.gif tumblr_lurwq21Ldv1r0acsk.gif tumblr_luqfzlzdtR1qadby2o1_500.gif tumblr_lkybh3U2nd1qga4qoo1_250.gif 0.jpg 4.JPG 238px-Tumblr_m407vnXTrE1r6i2eqo1_500.jpg 7933_144215782043_3022012_n.jpg 7933_144215787043_2846472_n.jpg 24938_383126787043_3909851_n.jpg Vitamin_D_hwos.jpg TVG46_HotlistGleeB_News.jpg tumblr_lvhxzsZirg1qbepsro1_500.jpg Season-3-promo-glee-25443735-2048-1083.jpg red-dodgeball.jpg pizap.com13613574446091.jpg Naya+Rivera+Chris+Colfer+Glee+Cast+Grease+ayx_sAp3tlol.jpg 45761 434429552043 5544332 n.jpg 74448 465892987043 3185964 n.jpg 67622 457090282043 2836432 n.jpg 64633 448305147043 2964210 n.jpg 64633 448305127043 2051722 n.jpg 63323 442788002043 849975 n.jpg 63076 441271117043 7933683 n.jpg 63076 441271112043 6060431 n.jpg 47065 448305107043 4857942 n.jpg 75655_470151472043_5619210_n.jpg 75189_459084397043_1762706_n.jpg 149961_465893042043_4739217_n.jpg 162773_477698312043_4541258_n.jpg 162954_477698342043_5297384_n.jpg 166666_10150096386402044_6880427_n.jpg 168705_10150101766657044_6277396_n.jpg 180587_10150096386447044_1954306_n.jpg 182636_10150101766692044_921463_n.jpg 196224_10150120820467044_4583857_n.jpg 198900_10150126847292044_115024_n.jpg Glle-Graduation-Poster-glee-30471827-2041-2048.png glee-mobile-wallpaper.jpg GleeClub0.png Glee-glee-19411744-1280-1024.jpg glee_the_trouble_tones_silver.jpg Glee_season_2_slushie_wallpaper.jpg glee wallpaper.jpg Badromance5.jpg 6104389819_c094c90bb3_z.jpg 402170_10150543227922044_2006168845_n.jpg 401054_10150575659007044_1180477464_n.jpg 398901_10150846637247044_1932106322_n.jpg 398333_10150919938472044_823290021_n.jpg 396604_10150540909082044_1969785901_n.jpg 395186_10150575659567044_1688049624_n.jpg 394082_10150524532837044_1018638850_n.jpg 393593_10150393827257044_153988075_n.jpg 388479_10150403273242044_1105987657_n.jpg 388089_10150447609697044_1362522379_n.jpg 387349_10150403273212044_1497415930_n.jpg 386794_10150403273167044_1515126759_n.jpg 384573_10150432004337044_1540658154_n.jpg 382030_10150403273292044_160901840_n.jpg 377278_10150432004307044_906689833_n.jpg 376547_10150434082727044_332790185_n.jpg 313172_10150403272922044_2060934001_n.jpg 305818_10150403272852044_1110954162_n.jpg 250705_10150204296752044_1342312_n.jpg 248814_10150200020407044_3911153_n.jpg 248044_10150204297052044_6025077_n.jpg 230826_10150200020382044_4152210_n.jpg 227075_10150189643312044_4027112_n.jpg santana123.jpg Santanaiscute.gif Santana1.gif Tumblr inline mhvscuJ0Zc1qz4rg.gif Tumblr lvn54eJYja1qlutygo1 400.gif Brittana6.gif Kj.gif tumblr_ludc1iX4gt1qm6pvh.gif tumblr_lugomit8rs1qdoko9.gif tumblr_luj0e8kQv21qdoko9.gif tumblr_lusniacmYl1qb1ucz.gif tumblr_lyku1e4iyf1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m4751vDDBg1qlutygo1_250.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif 300px-08x02 Come See About Me.png Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif Tumblr mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o24 r3 250.gif Tumblr meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4 500.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif 300px-Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg Tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lvy7gvGYNd1qi59xn.gif ShowmanceS5.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ISayALittlePrayer5.gif 557870 396555210452074 1645684476 n.jpg 306062_10200172103723889_946493628_n.jpg 544229_597399976939290_427879609_n.jpg Category:Characters